far_veronafandomcom-20200215-history
Create a Repentant Character
Thank you for your interest in creating a character who is a member of the Repentant faith! This page is to give you some information and answer the most frequent questions regarding having one or more of your characters be a member of the Repentant movement. In addition, always feel free to ask active SERAPH members on discord your questions about the Repentant faith and its relation to both SERAPH and the historical Church of Humanity, Repentant! The Repentant faith is an inclusive movement, and those of us invested in its lore strive to be inclusive out-of-character as well as in-character. If you have an idea that seems to run counter to established Repentant lore, we'll always be happy to talk it over and see if we can't make it fit regardless. To start, we will begin with a basic FAQ often addressed to our faction. Then, we've got some basic steps you can use to flesh out your character's Repentant faith. Frequently Asked Questions 1. Do I need to be a Noble/Serf/Freeman/etc. to be a member of the Repentant faith? No, the Repentant faith and its sects have no formal legal status within the current Empire. As a result, anyone can declare themselves Repentant simply by deciding that they are. Specific noble and non-noble factions might have various consequences or restrictions placed on their members being part of Repentant sects or organizations, however this is entirely on those factions themselves. The Repentant movement, both IC and OOC, welcomes all people who wish to believe in Repentance. 2. Do I need to be a part of the SERAPH faction on the Far Verona Discord for my character to be a member of the Repentant faith? Definitely not! Corresponding to the previous question, being an in-character member of the Repentant faith is wholly separate from your Discord faction membership. Choosing to join the SERAPH faction simply means that you, the player, are participating as and supporting the organization SERAPH in the faction turn, and are participating in the faction with greater lore authority over the Repentant faith and its evolution in the sector. SERAPH members have no problem with members of other factions playing Repentant characters and developing Repentant lore, and in fact we highly appreciate and encourage it! This includes the case of players from factions at odds with SERAPH in the faction turn. However, if you are a member of a different faction on the Discord, we do ask that you respect that final control of various aspects of Repentant lore is currently still reserved for those who are SERAPH faction members. For example, if you are a member of House Pyxis and want to write an alien-loving Repentant sect for your Pyxis character, we ask that you contact SERAPH faction members on the Discord before adding your character or sect to the official Far Verona wiki. Don't worry though, we are always incredibly happy to work together with members of other factions to collaboratively expand both our factions' lore in this way. Moreover, with the collapse of the CHR, we feel there is even greater potential to explore more wildly veering and contradictory interpretations, evolutions, and developments in the Repentant faith (which, as it stands, is back to being a disorganized and decentralized movement of sects and individuals). 3. Do I need to support the positions and actions of SERAPH in the faction turn in order to be a member of the Repentant Faith? Nope! The Repentant faith, while it interacts in many ways with SERAPH, is a disorganized and decentralized movement of sects and individuals with their own preoccupations and goals. In fact, Repentant individuals will often be at cross purposes with SERAPH, at least on many of its official and public stances. Moreover, while we ask you to respect that the lore portfolio of the SERAPH faction still includes final lore authority over certain matters of the Repentant faith and its sects, SERAPH isn't a totalitarian faction and we do not demand nor enforce total conformity. Decisions made by influential leaders in the Repentant faith and its sects are what they are, but you and/or your characters are free to be dissenters towards these decisions, and we will work to incorporate you as such in our lore. Making a Repentant character Below are a set of steps which should help you fill out the broad strokes of your Repentant character. Please feel free to follow these steps in any order, they are merely guidelines to help you on your way to having a sufficiently fleshed out character. 1. Choose a name and background Repentant individuals come from all walks of life and all factions. Your character can be a serf, a noble, a non-citizen, etc. If your character is or used to be a member of another faction (for example a corporation or noble house) you may wish to consult their guidelines for details such as your characters upbringing and name. Though you can always decide that your character fully left their old life behind and adopted a new name and identity upon conversion. The closest thing to a 'pure' Repentant character background would be as a native of Cabina, the CHR and SERAPH homeworld. However, as Cabina was settled relatively recently in imperial history, by people from all across the empire, there are no specific guidelines for names or backgrounds to Cabina characters either. 2. Choose a sect for your character The structure of the Repentant faith is that of a disorganized and decentralized movement of thousands of individual sects, spread across the sector. These sects are loosely philosophically aligned around various and disparate teachings of Repentance, the most commonly summarized and subscribed to being the Three Tenets: # The Soul begets Consciousness, Consciousness begets the Soul. # All conscious life is valuable and should be treated with respect. # We must atone for the mistakes of our past through Repentance, through Word and Deed. Beyond some alignment or tacit acceptance of this, all sects will have their own unique and peculiar theology (or lack thereof). Moreover, with the collapse of the CHR, there is now no longer any official ability to declare something "too out of alignment" with the Three Tenets to count as "Repentant," which has the potential to lead to an even greater diversity and evolution in the movement. If you wish to have some idea of the current diversity in Repentant sects, look at the Sects and Religious Orders section on the Repentant faith page on this wiki. Most new players decide to jump in and create their own sect, which we wholly encourage. However, you are also very free to choose to be a member of one of the already existing sects listed above. The sect you are a member off will help you decide more specific aspects of your character, like the kind of titles they bear and how they believe repentance should be put into words and deeds. Many sects are non-exclusive, and your character can be a member of multiple sects simultaneously if you wish. In addition, if you wish to hold off on choosing a sect, you can leave this ambiguous. In this case, the common non-denominational address for Repentant characters is "sibling". So your character may simply be Sibling Alex, and you can decide further details later. Category:SERAPH Category:The Church of Humanity, Repentant